


30 Worlds, Episode VII: You Are the Music in Me, Part I

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [7]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: The Enterprise begins its mission to the World of High School Musical.





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds, Episode VII: “You are the Music in Me, Part I” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

 

Based on the Disney Channel Original Movies _High School Musical_ and _High School Musical 2_

and

the Walt Disney Pictures motion picture _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_

Teleplays and Screenplay by Peter Barsocchini

 

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds _..._

 

_In our last episode, the_ Enterprise _returned to the World of Shake It Up. However, their mission this time was to find out how video diary entries recorded by a girl named Teddy Duncan for her sister, Charlotte (or “Charlie”), would be able to help them in their mission against the Army of Inter-universal Chaos._

 

_During these events, it was learned that William Edwards' biological father was Cedric, the former court sorcerer of Enchancia and a highly-placed member of the A.I.C. After learning of this, Princess Scarlet invoked her rights of protection as Sofia's guardian to cancel William and Sofia's wedding and limiting William's contact with Sofia. This was because Cedric had murdered Scarlet's own father._

 

_However, after discovering what the video diaries had hidden, Scarlet would have to change her mind. The diary entries led to a version of Charlie Duncan from a future where, as a result of Scarlet's actions weakening Sofia's Key power, the A.I.C. succeeded in taking over the multi-verse._

 

_Although Scarlet reversed her decision regarding William and Sofia, the future Charlie asked to remain aboard the_ Enterprise _in order to absolutely ensure that her future would not come to pass._

 

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

Charlotte “Charlie” Duncan sat at the helm console, mesmerized, as the waves of dimensional energy flowed in front of the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_. Seated next to her at Navigation, Alex Russo smiled.

 

 

“Never seen something so beautiful before, eh, Charlie?” Alex asked. Charlie shook her head. “Not for a long time, anyway,” she said. “Where and when I come from, everything is dull and gray. The A.I.C.'s idea of _beautiful._ ”

 

 

“That's why I am here,” Charlie said as she turned to face Alex. “I'm doing this to ensure that my younger self or any other child does not have to endure that.”

 

 

“A noble cause, Ms. Duncan,” Sgt. Tamora Calhoun said from Tactical. “I believe that's why we're all here.”

 

 

Calhoun gestured to the entire Bridge. “Each of us on this ship has loved ones back in our respective homeworlds who are threatened by the tyranny of the A.I.C.”

 

 

“So, when William told us of the threat they pose, we all gladly signed on to join him in this fight,” Calhoun continued.

 

 

“Well said, Tamora,” a voice from an open turbolift car said. Everyone turned and saw William Edwards. “Report, Alex.”

 

 

“We should be approaching the interphase coordinates for the World of High School Musical momentarily,” Alex said, checking her boards.

 

 

“Very well,” William said. “Senior staff to the observation lounge. Charlie, you have the Bridge.” Charlie stood from her console and sat in the captain's chair as William led the other senior officers into the observation lounge just off the Bridge.

 

 

 

William sat down in his customary position at the head of the observation lounge table. However, two seats were still empty. “E.R.I.N., location report on Princesses Sofia and Scarlet,” William said. “ _Princesses Sofia and Scarlet are currently on Holodeck 3 under Lockout Protocol x-9483,_ ” E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence system said.

 

 

“Princess Scarlet's meditation protocol?” William said. “ _Affirmative,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “Very well,” William said. “I'll bring them up to speed when they come out. E.R.I.N., switch to Briefing Mode.”

 

 

The observation lounge lights dimmed, with the outside inter-dimensional space casting odd blue and white shadows on the faces of those seated at the table. E.R.I.N.'s holographic simulation appeared next to a display screen at the far end of the table.

 

 

“Our mission in the World of High School Musical is two-fold,” E.R.I.N. began as she crossed over to a display of the _Enterprise_ and mini-projectors of the Keys the crew had so far found. The mini-projector marked “World of High School Musical” activated, revealing a fair-haired Caucasian man and a dark-haired Latina.

 

 

“Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez,” E.R.I.N. introduced. “The first phase of our mission is to protect Troy as he travels from Albuquerque to Stanford University and back to Albuquerque to pick up Gabriella for the East High Spring Musical and graduation festivities. Once that phase is completed, we shall automatically be transported to the time coordinates for the second phase of the mission: the time period surrounding their wedding.”

 

 

“When is that supposed to be?” Ferb Fletcher said. “The year 2012, or at least, the year 2012 as the citizens of the World of High School Musical measure it,” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

“All right, E.R.I.N. Like I said, I shall bring Sofia and Scarlet up to date when they come out of their meditations,” William said. “As soon as we achieve interphase, Alex, take us into standard orbit. Tinka, scan for Troy Bolton's present location and send it to my starfighter.”

 

 

“Aye, sir,” Tinka Hessenheffer said. “As soon as Troy's location is code-fixed, Charlie, Sgt. Calhoun and Rocky will join me on the fighter, while Sofia will be in command,” William said. “Dismissed.”

 

 

The senior staff nodded, then rose from the table.

 

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

William, Charlie, Calhoun and Rocky secured themselves in the cockpit of William's starfighter. “Sergeant, open channel to Landing Bay Control,” William ordered. “Yes, sir,” Calhoun said. “Landing Bay Control, this is _Gavan's Glory_ , requesting permission to depart,” William said.

 

“Gavan's Glory _is cleared to depart. Have a safe mission,_ ” the officer in charge of the landing bay said. William smiled and tapped the engine enable control as the _Enterprise_ 's landing bay doors began to slide open.

 

 

Then, when they were completely open, William took the control joystick and flew _Gavan's Glory_ out of the landing bay and into space. “Gavan's Glory _, this is the_ Enterprise _. The location of Troy Bolton's vehicle has been code-fixed. Sending details to your craft's central computer,_ ” Sofia said.

 

“Data reception completed and confirmed,” Rocky said. “ _Be safe, William,_ ” Sofia said. “I will, Sofia,” William said. “ _Gavan's Glory_ , out.”

 

William took _Gavan's Glory_ into Earth's atmosphere and smiled as the friction cleared out of the viewports. “Computer, take control,” William said. “ _Auto-pilot systems engaged,_ ” the fighter's computer said.

 

 

William stood from his chair and started stretching. “William, I must thank you for allowing me to join you,” Charlie said. “It's nothing, Charlie,” William said. “After all, not only did you help Scarlet realize that I am nothing like my father, but you are filling a vital position in our crew.”

 

“I owe you a lot for just coming on to joining us,” William finished. A beeping sounded from Charlie's panel, bringing the conversation to an end. “William, we are approaching Troy Bolton's vehicle's coordinates,” Charlie said. “The vehicle is stationary in a visitor's parking lot on the campus of Stanford University.”

 

William nodded, then turned back to the controls. “Computer, resume manual control,” he ordered. The joystick reappeared as William sat back down behind the craft's controls.”Taking us down,” William said.

 

 

William nodded when he saw Troy's truck in a visitor's parking space. He then landed on a helicopter landing pad and activated the craft's stealth shield. _Gavan's Glory_ became—at least to the outside world—a helicopter with Stanford's emergency services department.

 

William, Rocky, Charlie and Calhoun disembarked and saw Troy, dressed in a tux and approaching a wooden area, where Gabriella Montez was standing. As the pair began to talk, William turned to Calhoun, Rocky and Charlie.

 

“Ladies, once we re-board _Gavan's Glory_ , we must remain cloaked as Troy and Gabriella drive back to Albuquerque. We must leave no trace of our presence until our fated rendezvous with Troy and Gabriella at the East High spring musical three days from now,” William said.

 

“Understood, sir,” Calhoun said. Charlie and Rocky only nodded. William then smiled as he saw Troy slip a corsage around Gabriella's wrist and the pair begin to dance.

 

 

An hour later, William looked out of the viewports and saw Troy and Gabriella get in Troy's truck and drive off. “Is the tracking device active?” William asked.

 

Calhoun checked her panel. “Affirmative, sir,” she said. “Then, activate cloaking device,” William said. “Taking us up.”

 

Alert panels throughout the cockpit began to glow blue and the view out of the cockpit viewports began to waver as _Gavan's Glory_ took off once more.

 

 

“So, once Troy and Gabriella return to Albuquerque for the spring musical, what's our cover story?” Rocky asked. “Only Sofia and I will need a cover story,” William said. “We are to be talent scouts for the Julliard School for the Performing Arts, where four East High students are being considered for a single scholarship.”

 

Four small projections glowed into life—one being of Troy Bolton. “The other three being considered are Sharpay Evans; her twin brother, Ryan; and Kelsi Nielsen,” William said, gesturing to each person in turn.

 

“In my adopted homeworld, these events were depicted in a movie. In that movie, the Julliard scouts chose Kelsi to receive the scholarship, while Ryan was given a second scholarship because of his brilliant choreography,” he continued.

 

 

“We must ensure that these are the events that unfurl,” William finished. “We'll take care of it, Captain,” Calhoun said. “I'm sure you'll help me do it, Tamora,” William said.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

A few nights later, with the covert escort mission complete and Troy and Gabriella safely back in Albuquerque, William and Sofia walked up to the door of the East High Auditorium. “Excuse me, young man,” William said. The student looked at William and Sofia. “Yes?” he asked.

 

“We're the talent scouts from Julliard School,” Sofia said. “I'll need to see your ID,” the student said. William and Sofia reached into their pockets and pulled out their wallets. They then showed their E.R.I.N.-fabricated Julliard employee identification cards, noting their cover as “Virgil Prince” and “Lynn Nash,” chief talent scouts for the Julliard School for the Performing Arts.

 

“One moment please,” the student said before walking up to an intercom terminal. “Ms. Darbus, this is the front door,” the student said. “The Julliard scouts are here.”

 

“ _I'm on my way,_ ” a voice called out. “Ms. Darbus will be here momentarily to escort you to your reserved seats,” the student said. “We appreciate that,” Sofia said.

 

 

William tapped the bridge of his eyeglasses. “ _Transmission on-line and fully-functional,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. A white-haired woman ran up to where William and Sofia were standing. “Mr. Prince, Ms. Nash, welcome to East High. I'm Patricia Darbus, director of the drama department,” she said. “It's an honor and a privilege to welcome you here to East High.”

 

“The honor is ours, Ms. Darbus,” William said. “By the way, I'm using my eyeglasses to transmit the performance to the other members of our evaluation team here in Albuquerque. They'll contact me with their recommendations, but as senior scouts, we'll have the final say.”

 

“No problem, Mr. Prince,” Darbus said. “This way, please.” Another student joined Ms. Darbus in escorting William and Sofia to two seats marked as being reserved for them. “You're in for a wonderful show, but there's going to be a cast alteration from what's in the programs.”

 

The student escorting them handed William and Sofia a pair of programs. “Gabriella Montez is at Stanford University in California for an early-entry studies program, so Sharpay Evans will be taking her place. By extension, one of our freshman students, Tiara Gold, will be taking Miss Evans' place,” Darbus said.

 

 

William smiled as he looked up from his program. “I am sure, Ms. Darbus, that everything will work out for the best one way or another,” he said. He looked at Sofia and smiled. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get backstage to get everything underway,” Darbus said.

 

William and Sofia nodded. As Darbus and her student escort walked away, William and Sofia sat down. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Phineas, Scarlet, Sergeant, are you receiving my transmission?” William said in a whisper.

 

“ _Audio transmission reading five by five,_ ” Calhoun said, confirming that the audio pickups were functioning properly. “ _The same with visual,_ ” Phineas Flynn said. “ _Everything should be in place by now,_ ” Princess Scarlet said.

 

“Roger on that,” Sofia whispered. The auditorium lights dimmed as Kelsi Nielsen took her position at the piano in the orchestra pit. After a duet between Kelsi and Ryan, a piercing whistle cut through the Auditorium.

 

Then, the East High cheerleaders stepped on stage and danced. Finally, the East High basketball team (minus Troy) appeared and performed. The audience rose to their feet and cheered, nearly preventing William and Sofia from hearing the song they were singing.

 

Later, Sharpay walked onto the stage and began to sing her song. But, at the point where Troy was supposed to come out and sing, nothing happened. Finally, a student came out...but not the one Sharpay was expecting.

 

 

“That's Jimmie Zara, or 'Rocketman' as he is nicknamed,” William whispered in Sofia's ear. “He's the one who sunk the game-winning goal which gave East High its recent State Championship title victory.”

 

Finally, after Sharpay and Zara left the stage, Troy appeared from a side door while Gabriella appeared on the set, which William explained to Sofia was based on the balcony and neighboring tree house of the Bolton home.

 

Other friends of Troy and Gabriella came on stage to sing alongside them. William turned to Sofia and smiled. They then put down their clipboards and danced along with the audience.

 

 

After the final song, William wrote Kelsi's name on a card. Then, Sofia wrote Ryan's name on a card and went backstage. “Ms. Darbus, our team recommended this name,” William said, giving the card with Kelsi's name on it with the markings “Scholarship #1” face-up.

 

“However, we were so impressed with the work on display tonight, we voted to award a second scholarship,” Sofia said. “Here's the recipient we have chosen.” She handed Darbus a card marked “Scholarship #2.”

 

“Good night,” Darbus said. “To you, as well,” William said. William and Sofia shook Darbus' hands, then exited the Auditorium.

 

 

Outside the Auditorium, William and Sofia ducked into an open classroom. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Two to beam up.” William and Sofia dissolved, then reformed on the _Enterprise_. “CeCe to Bridge. William and Sofia are safely back on board,” CeCe said.

 

 

  
“ _Understood, Ms. Jones,_ ” Calhoun said. “Sergeant, put me through to the entire ship,” William said. “ _Intra-craft channel open_ ,” Calhoun said. “Attention, all crew. This is the Captain,” William began. “A temporal wave will be impacting the ship momentarily. All hands, brace for impact. Edwards, out.”

 

 

William, Sofia and CeCe quickly sat in three chairs that appeared from out of the wall. As they enabled their restraints, Calhoun's voice came back on the comm. “ _Temporal wave impact in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Impact._ ” The ship began to shake and glow white. Suddenly, everything went black.

 

 

William felt himself come to with a kiss on the cheek by Sofia. “Bill, are you all right?” she asked. “I will be, thanks to you, Sofia,” William responded. “Edwards to Bridge. What is our status?”

 

 

“ _Checking astrometric charts, William,_ ” Charlie said. “ _We have arrived at the time coordinates Master Yen Sid specified: April 17_ _th_ _, 2012._ ”

 

 

“ _Captain, we picked up a report I think you should hear,_ ” Calhoun said. “Put it through, Sergeant,” William said. A news reporter's voice came on the comm. “ _In sports news, the first round of the 2012 NBA Draft is now complete. And while the top draft pick was who it was expected to be, what happened next was anything but the expected. Our Robert Flynn has more from the Paramount Theater at New York’s famed Madison Square Garden,_ ” the reporter began.

  
“ _Thanks, Mike,_ ” the other reporter said. “ _UC Berkeley basketball stand-out Troy Bolton became the top draft pick in the 2012 NBA Draft, going to the Phoenix Suns, as was expected. However, after receiving his jersey from Suns owner Jerry Colangelo, Bolton proposed marriage to his girlfriend of nearly five years, Stanford University pre-law student Gabriella Montez. Montez accepted the proposal, sealing the engagement with a kiss in full view of the sporting press._ ”

 

 

“We are _definitely_ in the right place and time,” William said as he disengaged his restraints. He then looked at Sofia and CeCe. “Now here's where the fun begins.”

 

 

 

_To be continued in_

30 Worlds, Episode VIII: “You are the Music in Me, Part II”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The news report at the end of this chapter begins this two-part story's tie-in to my story "High School Musical IV: The Reunion," which will be coming to AO3 soon.


End file.
